


i am selfish (i am blind)

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	i am selfish (i am blind)

With Sun here, things are different.

Michael hadn't realized, but they had given up.

No, that's not true. They only hoped for something different: a good day, a decent catch, a cool breeze. These were the things they hoped for.

Now?

 _Now_ , they hope for a way home. And Michael doesn't share his cynicism. He sees the love on both their faces, Jin rapt with the thought of a daughter. Michael can't bring himself to destroy that dream.

When Jin brushes against him between their huts one night, Michael catches his arm, kisses him earnestly, quiet.

Jin kisses him back, hands searching.

 _This_ is what Michael hopes for.

 _-fin_


End file.
